countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Netherlands
Australia Canada Indonesia New Zealand Germany Denmark Norway Spain Sweden United Kingdom Jamaica Malaysia|National sport = Football|National food = Bitterballen Stroopwafel Poffertjes Stamppot Pancake (Dutch) Kaas Rijsttafel Oliebol Liquorice Hutspot Speculaas Soused Herring Rookworst Ossenworst Frikandel Kapsalon Herring|image1 = 56347826 2289767861278271 6547325227464160832 n.jpg|Male Fem-Netherlands.jpg|Female Netherlands-Flag.png|Flag Netherlands-Coat-Of-Arms.png|Coat of Arms |author = dutch_druggy alliekat_studio}} The Netherlands (Dut. Nederland) is a country located mainly in North Western Europe. It shares borders with Germany to the east, Belgium to the South, and the North Sea to the northwest. The Netherlands is currently not popular in the Countryhumans fandom, but it's quickly growing due to its shipping, mainly with Indonesia, a Southeast Asia Country, and Jamaica, a Caribbean Island Country. Description Appearance The Netherlands has the tallest average height in the world, so the character may appear and look tall when presented in drawings. As a male, he principally wears a blue (or other color) T-shirt or jacket. Sometimes when wearing a jacket, it features an Adidas logo (also in the T-Shirt). Personality The Character is well known in the Fandom for using/smoking cannabis or weed, (Marijuana is illegal in the country but discriminated for personal use) and being alcoholic, so his personality is similar to Finland, Russia, and Jamaica, expect that both Finland and Russia both don't smoke weed and Jamaica does. Interests Football, Drugs, Alcohol, Snow (Due to the Average Climate of the Netherlands) Flag meaning The Flag of the Netherlands was currently adopted in 1949 but was first adopted in 1575 for the first full-color of the red, white, and blue. During the 15th Century, the Netherlands used the Cross of Burgundy (Known to the Spanish Empire at that time) as their Official Flag, later on to the Prince's flag, featuring orange on top, white in the middle, and blue in the bottom. Later on, the color red was first used to a Dutch Flag when the Netherlands used the Statenvlag Flag, that is very similar to current-day Luxembourg's Flag in 1596. Moving on to 16th of August, 1949, when the colors were officially defined by the Ministry of the Navy as Bright Vermillion (red), White and Cobalt Blue to today's Dutch Flag. Also the Flag of the Netherlands is similar to Paraguay's Flag, except for the seal in the middle of the flag (Adopted in 1842), Luxembourg, Croatia, & France when you Rotate the flag to 180° where red is on the top of the flag and Blue on the bottom of the flag. Nicknames For Dutch people and the character, "Dutchie" is a nickname that is well-known outside of the community (Countryhumans), sometimes known in the Countryhumans Fandom/Community. Is sometimes called Nether. Other Symbols Coat of Arms: Dutch Orange Lion National Anthem: Wilhelmus The Color Orange is well known and probably the National color of the Netherlands (Holland) due to William the Silent (1533 - 1584) or more commonly: William of Orange. Etymology Known as Dutch Nederland, literally Lower Land due to Urbanization. The Netherlands used to be used by the Austrians between 1713 to 1795. History During the Ancient Times, the Netherlands was part of the Celtic & German tribes. Most of its Rivers, lakes, wetlands, and woods were extremely difficult for Invaders to cross, so both of the Tribes were safe from Invaders. During the 1st century, the Northern parts of the Netherlands have never been Invaded by any Invaders, while the South did, due to the South being close to the Roman Empire, where it was struggling with Wars. When the Roman Empire collapsed during the Middle Ages, the Germanic Tribes (Where it was part of the Netherlands during the Ancient Times for protections) was shared to Invaded the land of most the Empire's land (Also including the Netherland's land). This is when the Franks invaded the Germanic Tribes in the 5th Century, causing the Germanic Tribes to lose it's land to the Franks, where Christianity was first brought to the Netherlands by the Franks. (Religion: As of 2019, Atheism is currently the largest Religious group, with 42%, 7.2 Million of the Population not believing in any Religion.) The Netherlands was part of the Franks Empire of Charlemagne (Or simply: Charlemagne), where the land was part of the Powerful Empire of Charlemagne by 800. Geography The Netherlands consists of the following twelve (12) separate provinces. Drenthe, Flevoland, Friesland, Gelderland, Groningen, Limburg, North Brabant, North Holland, Overijssel, South Holland, Utrecht, and Zeeland The Country's Population, 17,218,589, makes the Netherlands the 67th Populated Country in the world, After Zambia (66 - 17,381,168) & before Ecuador (68 - 17,258,000). Most of its land is below sea level and protected by Dikes due to high Urbanization of 91% (15.7 Million People) The Netherlands is 16,047 mi2 In area, 13,092mi2 for it's claimed area, and 2,955mi2.. The country shares about 0.408% of Europe (31st) and 0.028% of the land of the World (136th) Mount Scenery, a Potentially Active Volcano located in the Caribbean Netherlands ''is the highest point of the Netherlands. (2,910ft) Due to the Volcano actually being in the Caribbean Island of the Netherlands, It's still considered to be the highest point of the Kingdom of the Netherlands due to the Country claimed the Island. While Zuidplaspolder, a Polder in the Western Netherlands is the lowest point of the country with an average size of -23 Ft below. (6.76 meters) Relationships Family * 'Spain' — mother * 'Germany' — father * 'Belgium' — half-sister * 'Luxembourg' — son/daughter * 'Australia' — son/daughter * 'New Zealand' — son/daughter * 'United Kingdom' — ex-husband (depends on the person) * 'Suriname' — son/daughter * 'Indonesia' — son/daughter Friends * 'Canada' * 'Indonesia' — often Shiped with the Netherlands the most. * 'Jamaica' Neutral Enemies * 'Third Reich' Past Versions * 'Dutch Empire' Opinions Indonesia ''"The Netherlands is, in my opinion, both nice and annoying, I'm okay with someone loving me, like the Netherlands, but I don't enjoy people includes you, Mr. Dutchie who makes fun of my size and height and other things that I forgot to mention. Then Again, it's his life, and in my opinion, he's trying to be one of those 'cool' people!" - 24 June, 2019 The United States "Netherlands? Well, he's one of the cool kids around. I mean... he does his own thing, minding his own business. He's a nice guy." Extra(s) * Religion: Atheist (42%, 7.2 Million), Catholic (28%, 4.8 Million), Protestantism (19%, 3.3 Million), Islam (5%, 860,926), Other (6%, 1 Million) * Urbanization: 91% (15.7 Million) * Social Progress Index: 7th in the World * Basic Human Needs: 7th in the World * Health and Wellness: 12th in the World * Basic Medical Care: 15th in the World * Personal Safety: 9th in the World * Access to Education: 19th in the world * Advanced Education: 22nd in the World * Personal Freedom: 8th in the World * Freedom of Speech: 20th in the World * Tolerance and Inclusion: 8th in the World * Tolerance of Minorities: 43rd in the World * Tolerance of Homosexuals: 2nd in the World (90.4) * GDP: $915 Billion * Unemployment: 5.1% (406,419) * Currency: Euro (EUR) * Telephones: 26.7 Million * Mobile Phones: 19.6 Million * Internet Users: 16.1 Million Users (93.8%) * Average Male Height: 180.8 cm (5 ft 11 in) * Average Female Height: 167.5 cm (5 ft 6 in) Trivia * This article main represents the Netherlands as a constituent country. Not to be confused with The Kingdom of the Netherland, which includes the Netherlands, Aruba, Curaçao, and Sint Maarten. * The Flag of the Netherlands has similar flag-looks to Luxembourg, Paraguay, Croatia, Missouri, & France (Rotate the flag 90° with blue on the bottom and red on the top) (Don't get confused with the four countries listed!) References Fandom Page created on 12.06.2019 (12 June, 2019) Fandom Featured: 30.06.2019 (30 June, 2019) ru:Нидерланды es:Países Bajos Category:Characters Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Germanic Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:EU members Category:NATO members Category:Constituent Countries Category:Kingdoms Category:Everything Category:Atheist Countries Category:Secular Countries Category:Benelux Category:Western Europe